supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Berfield Family/Trivia
Videos Posted by Noah: **Kid Destroys Cosmetic Kit (Noah destroyed Joey's kit when he was 10) **Sister's IPad Freakout (Noah got asked by Joey to film her Outfit of the Day Videos but in one of them, but in one of them Noah argues with her and then breaks the iPad) (Noah was 11 at the time being and created a intro why he would'nt do his sister's OOTD videos) **Kid Axes Perfume (Noah breaks in his sister's room because his sister is attending a Sweet 16 party and Noah axes the perfumes) **Sister cuts a Part of Brother's Pants (Joey did a revenge video to get him back for axing the perfumes by cutting his pants while he is sleeping) **Kid shreds Shoe Collection (Noah tries to shred every of Joey's shoes (except her Converse and UGGs which Joey got safely) because she cut his pants off) **Girl smashes the TV (Joey smashes the TV because Noah gives her no respect with an arguement) **Kid Drowns Cosmetic Kit (Noah drowns Joey's Cosmetic Kit on a nearby lake,making Joey go in the lake with her clothes and shoes on to go get it) **Kid Wrecks Sister's Room (Noah destroys Joey's room when she gets home from her part time job) **Sister's Halloween Bloodbath (Joey gets pranked with ketchup and finds herself sleeping in the bath as a prank) **Kid Uses 3 lbs Sledgehammer and Hacksaws Makeup (Noah Hacksaws Joey's lipsticak and mascara and sledgehammers Joey's other makeup 13 times) **Kid Ruins Thanksgiving (Joey flips the table on Noah at Thanksgiving) **Kid's Apology (Joey tries to apologize) **Kid Torches the Tree (Joey torches the Tree becuase Noah got the Wii U and 3DS and she did'nt get the Hot Pink Converse and the UGG Classic Tall Boot in Light Brown.SPOILER:She got them both at the end.) **Kid Raids Youtube Video (Noah crashes in Joey's YouTube Video on Cool Mascara Tricks and Noah throws the Mascara at the window causing it to be broken) **Employee Ruins Kid's Day (Joey's employee ruins Noah's day) **Kid SHatters YouTube Play Button (Noah ruins Joey's 5,000,000,0000 subscriber video by stealing the Play button and arguing and smashing it) **Kid Pounds Makeup Book (Noah steps on the pages and throws Joey's makeup book in the shower) **Sister's Lake Lockout (Joey gets lured by being fooled she got a package by Noah which Noah locks the door. Joey gets mad and Noah tells her to wear her zebra striped long sleeved,her light blue jeans and UGG boots she got for Christmas. Noah forces Joey to swim with them to deepest point of the lake. Joey does that and almost drowns which causes her to swim back which Noah pushes her back. SPOILER:At the end,we see her smiling swimming with her clothes on) **Kid Crashes Blind Makeover (Noah breaks in,tries to hold hostage with his NERF guns and tries to intervene in Joey's Blind Makeover) **Kid Grills Shoes (Noah grills Joey's Turquoise Converse and tries to grill the Hot Pink Converse but Joey puts them on and grabs her other shoes. Aftermath:She stayed in a tent with her other shoes and swam in the lake with clothes and shoes on because she had nothing to do for a week) Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia